Workout
by TweakerWolf
Summary: Theo can't help but notice Malia as she works out in the gym (Human AU, one-shot/drabble)


Prompt: I came into the gym to work out but holy god I can't stop watching you do one-armed pushups, that's so hot! With Theo and Malia. (I just thought of the scene where Theo tries to show off for her by taking off his shirt, and then she overpowers him by hindering his workout and he just seems impressed by how easy it was for her) (Human AU).

A/N: Theo isn't a power hungry butt hole in this since everyone is Human. Also, Malia totally embraces Derek is her uncle and they totally train together all the time because, why the hell not? XD Also, Theo doesn't know Scott and the others that well, so he doesn't know Derek either (for his comment at the end).

* * *

Theo rolled his shoulders and sat down at the shoulder press, setting his weight. He missed the gym at his old school- his old school had a lot of money and dedicated a lot to the facilities. This crappy gym left a lot to be desired… but, it had the basics and he didn't have to pay for it, he couldn't complain too much. Plus they had a high enough weight limit so he was still able to properly push himself, just not on a wide variety of machines. He was only about half way through his first set when he saw Malia walk in, shorts and a sports bra on. What was she doing here? He'd never seen her in the gym before… Oh man, he couldn't wait to see what kind of workout she did. Not in a sexist way, the women's soccer team had been in here the other day hogging all the machines, it was just that Malia wasn't on a team. So why was she here, what was her purpose? Maybe she wanted to bulk up, or just had some energy and time to burn. He could learn a lot by watching how someone worked out, the only thing was, he had to try and not look like a total creep.

So he finished out his set and took a small breather before starting his next rep of 20, eyeing her over at the leg curl, working her hamstrings. From here he could see that she was moving a fair amount of weight, but it was her reps that was impressing him- damn she had strong legs! Her endurance was high, maybe she was a runner? He had finished his second set before she finally took a break from her first- how had she done that many reps at that weight? Theo knew he was probably totally staring, but he continued to count out her next set while he worked his shoulders. Twenty-five, that's how many reps she was doing, at 80 pounds. What?

As he moved on to a lat pull-down machine, Malia kept going, doing a third set. Theo shook his head, he needed to concentrate on his own workout. But he kept watching her out of the corner of her eye as she switched to leg extensions, changing the weight. Yea, she was definitely a runner, that muscle endurance, Theo couldn't try something like that. He did strength training, focusing more on the high weight, low rep system, only mixing it up occasionally with lower weights and higher reps. Like now, he was working his biceps with only 10 reps, at just below his maximum weight. Theo loved the kind of burn he got by fatiguing his muscles with high weight versus the slow burn he got from doing endurance lifting.

When he finally started his cool downs, Malia was off to the side, feet up on the wall, doing one-armed pushups… Theo actually set his weights down on the floor and watched her. Even he didn't do one-armed pushups, let alone with his feet elevated! What, was she working towards full on handstands or something? There were a few guys that borrowed a bench to do elevated pushups like that, getting their feet up off the ground a bit, but Malia had hers up high- like if he was over there, they could be on his shoulders. This wasn't someone that was just burning off some energy like he originally thought, Malia worked out a lot if this was part of her routine. So why hadn't he seen her here before? Theo contemplated going over to talk to her but for some reason he held back. He should finish his cool downs.

Finally finished, Theo wiped his face with his towel and looked around.

"Looking for me?" Malia asked, dropping down onto the machine next to him.

"I…" When had she noticed? Theo hadn't seen her look his way.

"Please, like I could ignore the staring. Did I impress you?"

"Yea, I don't know a guy here that could do pushups like that!" Theo choked out.

Malia shrugged, "Normally I'd have someone adding weight to my back but I don't have my usual partner here. I improvised."

"So you do work out a lot? How come I've never seen you here?"

"Derek is out of town. Normally I work out at his loft but, can't really get in when he's out of town," Malia answered, shrugging.

Theo licked his lips, "Maybe next time, I could partner with you, you know, if your usual bails on you again."

"Please," Malia laughed, "You couldn't keep up with me. You're a strength builder, I noticed your weights. You'd die if you tried to workout with me."

"Like you could keep up with me?" Theo challenged.

"Of course I can. Strength training is maximum weight with low reps, I know what my max weight is, and I could match you set for set. Sure, I don't have the same muscle as you, so I couldn't do the same weight, but pace-wise, I could keep up."

Theo scowled, not wanting to admit she was right. It was easier to go from endurance to strength, like she said. He'd be in trouble if he tried to keep up with her… even if he only did a fraction of his usual weight in order to lower his fatigue, he just didn't have the already built up endurance to last like she did.

"Nice try Raeken, but if you wanna impress me, you gotta do better than that. After all, Derek sets the bar really high."

He watched as she walked out of the gym, his jaw hanging open. He didn't know which Derek she might be talking about (although definitely _not_ the Derek on the tennis team) but he was going to find out who.

Malia laughed to herself as she started her jog, the look on his face had been priceless! God if only he knew the crap her uncle made her do all the time for training. Theo wouldn't stand a chance! But then again, not everyone trained with an ex-Marine/amateur fighter.

* * *

A/N: Also, it's been years since I've worked out on weight machines and stuff, so I really have no basis on the amount of weights I have them lifting. That's why I tried to stay away from numbers as much I as I could. This is just a for fun drabble, please don't hate on my lack of knowledge when it comes to lifting weights XD I wrote what made sense to me based on my old knowledge from when I did soccer conditioning in HS, which was years ago =P


End file.
